Unsolved Mysteries: Bound By Lust
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: Do you remember when MNM kidnapped Trish Stratus and had her all tied up? Didn't you ever wonder how she got out of that? She just showed up the next week like everything was fine. This is my explaination for what happened. Dont like femslash? Dont read!


AN: Hello, this is my second installment of a good old Unsovled Mystery. I insist on warning anyone who wants to further scroll down and read this, that its a little different from most of my other fics. It's got some very rough, agressive explicit content in some parts, so if that makes you uncomfortable in any way please hit the back button now. I dont want to recieve any flames over this. But if you think your comfortable enough to read it scroll on down and enjoy. And I also encourage you to check out my wonderful co-author WhereIveGone's new Unsolved Mystery: Unstable Mind. And review for the love of God! You know I can see each and every one of you who subscribe and favorite my story, yet you don't review, whats up with that?! lol. But yeah onto the story! I don't own anyone mentioned, obviously, and I don't have to explain why lol..

--

"Wouldn't that be a kick in the head?" Melina paused to look at her good friends Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury, the other two members of MNM. Before sidekicking Trish Stratus, tied up to a chair and completely at her mercy, square in the head, knocking the entire chair over and the blonde went down with it.

The trio walked off into the darkness, seemingly leaving Trish to find her own way out of her prediciment.

"Hey guys, don't wait up. I've got a few more things I'd like to say to Trish if you don't mind." Melina told her two friends.

"Alright we'll meet you later." Joey said, nudging Johnny along with him.

"Call us when your done with her Mel." Johnny pipped in, and she just nodded in response.

Once she heard the door slam to the creepy basement room of the arena she knew that her real fun was just about to begin. Melina Perez was a smart woman, she had created all this conflict with Trish, which everyone thought was over the women's championship but really it was about so much more then that. She had gotten her two good friends to do the dirty work of capturing her and bringing her to a remote enough location that nobody would know where to find her, and now she had her all to herself.

"Oh Patricia, I didn't knock you unconscious did I?" Melina asked sarcastically walking over to her fallen victim.

"Let me out of here right now you fucking bitch or I'll scream so loud that-"

"Go ahead and scream Trish." She laughed walking around to where she lay and picking the chair back up so that Trish was once again sitting upright. "Nobody can hear you, and it wouldn't bother me. As you know I've got a trademark scream, I might actually kind of enjoy hearing yours."

Trish stared at her in disbelief and confusion, knowing the woman had to be out of her mind. And she didn't want to stick around and find out what she was capable of, she struggled against her bonds, but to no avail, she was tied up tighter then a psycho in a straight jacket. Speaking of psycho's, she thought Mickie James was a little weird, but this was on a whole nother level. She definately wasn't getting out of here unless Melina wanted her to get out of here.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what your thinking it means." Melina confirmed and began playing with her blonde hair again, as she had been doing earlier.

"I don't understand what you want from me, you have your title shot." Trish said trying to reason with her.

"I know that Trish, why else do you think I'm keeping you here? Think blondie."

"I don't know." She said frustrated, trying to remain strong and in control of her emotions. "I just want you to let me go." She said as she blinked back her tears.

Trish's emotional state however didn't go unnoticed by Melina.

"Awww poor baby, you want me to let you go?"

"Yes, please!"

"Well it's not going to happen!" Melina raised her voice before laughing maniacly again.

"Why?"

"Because you just look too fucking sexy tied up at my mercy for me to give that up right now." She said as she pressed her lips against Trish's forcefully.

Trish was absolutely shocked as she felt the latina's lips roughly kissing her own. For the longest time she refused to give in, refused to allow her to do this to her, but she realized slowly that if she ever wanted to get out of this place she might have to go along. She wondered what it would feel like if her own lips responded to the feverish kissing, so she did, and immediately heard a noise of approval from Melina who's tongue was running along her bottom lip and eventually, when she got more comfortable she allowed her access to explore the rest of her mouth.

Finally Melina's mouth left hers, desperately searching for air.

"So this is what you want." Trish said, gasping, inhailing all the oxygen she could.

"Finally figured it out did you?" Melina let out sarcastically, while still slightly panting herself.

Kissing Trish Stratus was nowhere near as amazing as she had ever imagined. There was almost something magical about it, that left her permanently breathless, but yet left her with a permenant desire for more.

"So what.. If I give myself to you, you'll let me go?" Trish questioned, trying to clarify and not sound too violated at the same time.

"Sounds like a fair trade to me. But don't act all upset about it, I know you'll enjoy it." She said huskily, running her hands over Trish's cleavage, as the Canadian's eyes sharply shut.

Trish decided it was better this way, if she just kept her eyes closed the entire time. That way she could hide behind them, Melina wouldn't know how she was feeling. And she wouldn't have to see the sickening look of pleasure in the other womans eyes.

Melina continued massaging and squeezing her breasts roughtly, until she was seemingly satisfied, running her hands and fingernails up and down the exposed flesh of Trish's stomach and abdominal muscles, every now and then alowing her fingers to dip underneath the material of her blue jeans.

Trish felt her begin to fiddle with her belt buckle. The entire time her body was being both ravaged and caressed she tried to think about how wrong all of this was, and how much she hated Melina for doing this to her. But eventually it started to feel so good that she couldn't ignore it anymore. As Melina unbuttoned her jeans, working them down just as far as she needed them and began to play with the flesh of her thighs she had to bite her bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping her.

_Trish are you crazy? Why the fuck is this turning you on?! Just think unsexy thoughts damnit!_

She mentally scolded herself when Melina rubbed her and felt wetness through the material of her thong.

"Somebody wants this." Melina muttered cockily as she continued her teasing.

Trish couldn't hate herself more for enjoying this, and her body responding naturally to enjoying it.

Melina moved her thong aside and ran her index finger over Trish's womanhood growing more turned on by the arroused state of her captor by the second.

"Jesus Christ your wet Trish." Melina whispered breathily into her ear, burrying her face into the flesh of her exposed collarbone and sucking just below it to keep from moaning herself.

But Trish couldn't contain herself anymore as one of the brunettes fingers pushed inside of her, she threw her head back letting out a groan of approval, she had been worked up to the point of no return now. She struggled against the ropes that held her wrists tied together again, only this time she wanted them free so she could guide Melina's delightful mouth lower, to where she wanted it.

Melina eventually shoved Trish's jeans and thong the rest of the way down her legs until they were around her tied up ankles. The cool temperature of the room hitting the blonde's heated flesh, and she could feel the moisture beginning to run down her thighs.

"I want your mouth.. On me." Trish wimpered, not even thinking about it. No longer caring that she was supposed to be hating this and telling Melina she'd rather be dead then having sex with her.

"Oh do you now?" Melina asked her confidantly, her ego inflating more and more by the second.

"Please.. I need it." Trish said trying to arch her body out but because of being tied up against the chair wasn't able to do so.

Melina slowly untied Trish's ankles, which were now losing a fair amount of circulation. She was well aware of the fact that Trish could easily kick her now if she wanted to, but she was also aware of the fact that Trish was aware she could now get fully inbetween her legs. So she was sure Trish wouldn't dare kick her right now.

She licked the wetness that had formed on Trish's thighs as Trish once again bit her lip in anticipation as Melina got closer and closer to her destination. Her tongue danced against her needy flesh, lapping at the womans swollen clit. She slid her tongue back and forth numerous times over the sensitive nub, continuing her oral assault.

"You taste incredible." Melina complimented as she worked even harder to bring Trish to release.

Gliding her tongue up and down the length of Trish's womanhood, she finally plunged her tongue deep inside of her wetness, causing Trish to moan out her delight.

"Oh fuck.. Right there."

Melina's tongue continued to plunge in and out of her entrance at a faster pace, and then while doing so, she reached up with her index finger and began circling her clit, finally pushing Trish to her limit as she plumeted off the edge and into orgasmic bliss all the while calling out her name.

Trish took many long, deep breaths, her breathing finally regulating as she came down from her euphoric high.

"That was.. Amazing." She admitted, knowing there was no way she would beable to lie about it now anyways after she had been worked into a sexual submission.

"Absolutely amazing." Melina agreed with a smile. "Well you've been a very good girl for me, I suppose I should let you go." She said reluctantly and after much effort removed the bonds from her wrists and around the back of the chair.

She helped Trish stand up who was still on wobbly legs and assisted her with putting back on her underwear and jeans before she passionately kissed the Canadian on the lips one more time.

Trish didn't hesitate for a moment in kissing her back and just relished in the moment before they finally parted.

"So do you think you might wanna do this again? After I beat you at Survivor Series?" Trish asked her, not really sure what this would evolve into, but definately sure she wanted to find out.

"You don't have to ask me twice.. And I'll let that last comment slide for now." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Trish said with a smirk of her own.

"Wait a minute I just thought of something.. What about Mickie? You know she has it bad for you. She's gonna hate me forever for this."

Trish smiled at the actual compassion Melina was capable of, the same woman who mercilessly had her kidnapped and tied up for her own little fantasy a mere two hours ago.

"Don't you worry about Micke James.. I'll deal with her when the time is right." Trish said as they both walked out of the now abandoned arena together, hand in hand.

At first it felt like some kind of fucked up dream to her. But as the days went by and they got closer and closer to Survivor Series, Trish realized just how excited she was for her match, and post match activities.


End file.
